Developments
by Zanmat0
Summary: Naoto's always prided herself on her ability to adapt when a situation called for it. Unfortunately, having a boyfriend didn't yield the same results.


**Okina City…**

"Is…is this a d-date?"

Naoto's blush was evident as she hid her eyes under the brim of her cap. The person to whom she was speaking offered a small smile as he handed her the ticket to the movie. "Yeah, it is. At least, I'd like to think so."

"R-…right. Okay, um…" The detective was at a loss for what to say next, unwillingly shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"Should we head inside? I got the tickets already."

She accepted the ticket with a bashful smile. "Thank you, Senpai. Yes, let's go."

As the lights dimmed in the theater, the two took their seats beside one another. The movie was a simple romantic comedy, with acting bad enough for Naoto to question whether the whole film was a hoax. Glancing over to her side as she tried to adjust her vision in the dim room, she examined Souji's face to check if he was deriving as much amusement as she was. Puzzlingly, he had an almost aloof look on his face, save for the small grin he gave her when he noticed she was staring. Reaching over, he squeezed her hand amicably, as if he knew that the movie was less than impressive. Leaning closer, he whispered, "Sorry about the choice of movie. There wasn't anything related to either of our tastes, but…it's good to try something new every now and then, no?"

"Ah…right…"

She squeezed his hand back as she turned her gaze back to the screen, failing to notice Souji's smile grow a bit more as he shifted his look as well.

After the movie, they had returned to Inaba with their scooters and had stopped outside Naoto's apartment by the time night had fallen. "…I enjoyed today."

"Oh, good. I was worried the movie would be too boring for you."

"Well…I wasn't enduring it alone."

"…Yeah. Good night, Naoto."

"Likewise, Senpai."

Souji moved like he was about to embrace her, but stopped before his arms had started moving, deigning instead to pet the top of her head affectionately. "We-we're outside…"

"I know. I'll see you tomorrow, hm?"

"Yes, of course."

As he mounted his scooter again, he waved over his shoulder as he started driving away. Naoto kept her eyes on his back until he had turned a corner and disappeared from view. Closing the door to her lodgings behind her, she took her phone put of her pocket and stared at the blank display. Naoto's phone wasn't anything special; there were no key chains or other such accessories, and the shade of blue that adorned the shell was good at not attracting attention. Musing at the irony her own phone held for her, she turned the device over in her hands.

_Hmm…no attachments, no bright colors…it's me, should I be an inanimate object. I never planned for anything that would change that, but…_

_Pi-Pi-Pi-_

The screen lit up as it announced that she had received a text from Souji.

"_I bet you're overthinking things again. I could see it when we were outside the theater. Relax, Naoto. Not everything has to be taken in a rush._

_Good night!_

_Souji"_

Smiling at the simple, seemingly out-of-nowhere message, Naoto turned on the phone's alarm and set it aside. As she prepared for bed, she pondered the state of their relationship, and whether her decision regarding it was a good idea.

"_You want to keep it a secret…?"_

"_Yes…it's just…this is very new to me, and I need some time to get used to it. Can you…keep it between us?"_

_He had smiled then, as if he understood where she was coming from. "Of course, but…for a price."_

"_A price?"_

"_Indeed. You have to promise me something."_

"…_?"_

_Taking her hand in both of his, he absentmindedly stroked it with his thumb as he explained. "You have to promise me…that we can spend time like this, every now and then. Is that okay with you?"_

"_Oh…yes, of course. I…want to do this more often, too. You don't mind…right?"_

_He didn't reply, at least with words. All he did was smile._

Drying her hair from the shower she had taken, she stared at the closed phone that lay where she had left it.

…_Hopefully he has time._

"_SENPAI,_

_CAN U SPARE SOME TIME 4 ME TMR_

_Y/N PLS REPLY"_

…

…

…

"_I have time. Is after school ok? We can meet around the school gates."_

…

**The Next Day…**

"Was there any occasion for wanting to just walk around the floodplain today?"

"No, no occasion. I just…felt a strange urge to spend some more time with you, Senpai."

"You too, hm? That's good to know."

He stopped walking to pull something out of his pocket, catching Naoto's attention enough for her to turn and look at him. Souji was wearing his glasses and gazing out at the water of the floodplain with a serene look in his eyes. "…Senpai?"

"I fish here sometimes. It's interesting to experience, and the elder that stays around here is as good a mentor I would get when it comes to the waters." He turned his spectacled gaze to her as he put his hands on his hips and smiled proudly. "I caught the Samegawa Guardian the other day. The old man and Daidara threw a fit of joy when the rumors spread around town. But…" He stopped posing to return to his normal, relaxed posture. "…I was never the type of person who wanted to be talked about."

"Hmm…if Mr. Perfect hadn't made his presence known the one year he was planning to stay in Inaba, maybe you wouldn't have to deal with such problems."

"Haha…that may be. All the more fun to watch unfold, however."

He removed his glasses to pocket them once again, and picked up his stride to catch up with Naoto. As they continued walking from the plains to near the shopping district, Naoto spied a couple sitting at one of the park's gazebos. A pair of high school students, male and female, were sharing some snacks, presumably from Junes. Needless to say, the degree of affection that was displayed between the two was almost sickeningly palpable. Still though, they looked happy enough with simply each other's company. Musing about her own experiences with Souji in the privacy of his room, she pressed her fingers to her lips as she remembered their first kiss. The moment had been almost surreal, but the soft warmth that enveloped her every time she reminisced erased any doubt that she made a bad decision at the time. Looking from her hand to the one to the one that Souji had at his side, she reached out and…

Souji was jolted by the unexpected feel of a soft hand clasping onto his, and he squeezed almost instinctively at the contact. Looking back, he beheld Naoto, armed with a heavy blush but refusing to let go of his hand now that she had steeled her courage. "Naoto? You…won't people misunderstand…?"

"I…it's not a mistake if it's the truth…right?"

"Er…no, no it's not." He smiled kindly and tightened his grip on her hand ever-so-slightly. Naoto shivered, half from the cold, and half from adjusting herself to the feeling of their contact. Once again, Souji noticed this and undid the scarf around his neck, draping it over hers instead. Letting go of her hand for a moment, he wrapped it more snugly around her before offering his hand again.

"You should prepare more carefully, Naoto. It's gonna snow soon. Oh, well. Keep it, okay?"

"_Hey, isn't that…"_

"_Yes, it's the transfer student and the Detective Prince!"_

"_Holding hands…they aren't-"_

Naoto squeezed Souji's hand as they passed by the southern shopping district, past the housewives that had found more fuel for their gossiping fires. Souji turned his head a bit to smile reassuringly at her, and, this time, she was able to return it.

**The Next Day…**

"You two are dating?!"

Of course, the rumors had spread like wildfire.


End file.
